


Does Giles Even Speak Mexicoan?

by flaming_muse



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: April Showers Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-07
Updated: 2004-05-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles has a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Giles Even Speak Mexicoan?

**Author's Note:**

> a postcard fic, written while away on vacation
> 
> Originally posted to my LJ on May 7, 2004.

In his quest to find his missing black shirt, which he assured Giles was his favorite although even he couldn't actually tell them apart, Spike searched the floor of Giles' closet and then began to pull down the bags and boxes from the top shelf.

"Unless your shirt grew arms and hauled itself up the clothing rod, I doubt you'll find it up there," Giles said, watching calmly from the doorway.

"When I took it off the other night I could've flung it up there," Spike said. "I think I tossed it in this direction." He peered inside an open cardboard box before setting it on the floor.

"Perhaps you should pay better attention to what you do with your clothes."

"I was busy getting _your_ clothes off at the time, but if you'd rather I fold everything neatly and make you wait I'll see what I can do."

"I didn't say you had to fold your clothes, but perhaps you could have set them down gently."

"I was caught up in the bleeding moment."

Giles smiled at that statement. "Yes, you were, but it still seems rather unlikely that your shirt ended up in the closet, since I keep that door closed."

"Aren't you the one who's always talking about being thorough?" Spike threw a spare pillow over his shoulder in the direction of the bed. "Checking every sodding possibility?" He grabbed a big plastic shopping bag next and squeezed its contents curiously. "What's this?"

Giles pushed away from the door, extending his hand to take the bag. "Nothing. Here, I'll -"

Spike reached inside and pulled out a large sombrero with tassels around its brim. "You storing things for Harris now?" he asked, staring with undisguised disgust at the hat.

"Er, no." Giles took the hat from Spike's hands. "That's mine."

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Please tell me it's a souvenir from a trip to Mexico you can't remember the rest of because you drank so much tequila."

"I bought it for a Hallowe'en costume."

"I don't know which is more stupid, thinking it was a good idea to wear that car wreck of a hat or actually spending money on it."

"It was a _costume_ ," Giles said firmly.

"I get that, mate, but did you think about what you'd look like in it?"

"Are you implying that I'd look foolish?"

Spike snorted. "I'm more than implying."

Giles gave Spike a stern glare and seated the hat on his head. The tassels waved gently around his face. "Well?"

"You look like a sodding third-rate cartoon character," Spike said with a smirk.

"But?" Giles waited.

Spike sighed under Giles' unwavering gaze. "But you're still bloody gorgeous, all right?"

"Yes. Thank you."

But Spike made Giles take off the hat before he would kiss him.


End file.
